Shadoo
Character Synopsis Shadoo is the boss of the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials the second time the four heroes reach Room 100 in Super Paper Mario. While it was created by the Ancients, it works for its "own cursed powers". When the four heroes make it to Room 100, it tries to defeat them and take their place to take vengeance on the Ancients with the Pixls by copying each hero and their abilities. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A, possibly 2-B Verse: Mario Bros. (Super Paper Mario) Name: Shadoo Gender: Unknown, as it takes the appearance of many characters Age: Around 3,000 years Classification: Shadow, Member of The Ancients (Possibly) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Capable of taking on the appearance of Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Peach), Darkness Manipulation (Has control over shadows, including creating shadow clones), llusion Casting (Able to cast illusions, capable of harming opponents), Power Mimicry (After having took on the traits of The Main Cast, he also gained their abilities), Creation (Crafted a hammer from nothing, to mimic Mario's own hammer), Fire Manipulation (Like Bowser, he can breath flames and burn foes), Levitation (Gained Peaches ability to float in mid-air), Spatial Manipulation (Like Mario, has the ability to shift dimensions and essentially avoid incoming attacks), Information Analysis (Scan allows Shadoo to gain information about an opponent), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level, possibly Multiverse Level '(Capable of fighting Mario , Luigi , Bowser and Peach in Super Paper Mario. Possesses the power of all four when shapeshifting and can create clones capable of contenting with them as well. Revealed to be a creation of The Ancients and may very well be one himself, which would imply he's on the same league as Merloo, whois the creator of Flipside and Flopside, a complete interdimensional world, of which exists to contain The Void's ruinous powers) 'Speed :Massively FTL+ (Shown to be comparable to Paper Mario, Paper Luigi, Paper Bowser and Paper Peach in speed, being able to even match them in the speed stats), possibly Infinite '(As per being an Ancient, he should be within the same league as Super Dimentio and Merloo, whom of which can move in timeless voids of nonexistence) 'Lifting Ability: Class G '(Physically on par with Mario, who effortlessly lifted a castle) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Multiversal '(On the same level as the Super Paper Mario cast, including Paper Mario who created a realm with countless stars. Possibly holds the powers of The Ancients, of which would make him on par with Dimentio) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Survives many hits from The Main Cast and even around the same in defense), possibly '''Multiversal '(Should have the same durability as The Ancients, who are able to survive all of existence dying) '''Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range Intelligence: Supergenius (A creation by the Ancients, and is incredibly cunning and manipulative. Can also scan just about any data) Weaknesses: Stated to share relatively the same weaknesses as those who they mimic Other Attributes List of Equipment: A Shadow Hammer (of which he created in order to mimic Mario and his own Hammer) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimensional Flip:' Allows Shadoo to slip between spatial dimensions. *'Pyrokinesis:' Shadoo has the ability to bend, or, manipulate flames to his liking. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Bros. Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Geniuses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Information Analyzers Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Levitation Category:Illusionist Category:Power Mimicker Category:Space Benders Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2